Rindu
by sisogeim
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu," bisik Jimin, "apa kau tidak merindukanku?" - MinYoon ; MinGa ; TopJimin ; BottomYoongi ; Plotless.


Park Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang sudah menjemputnya. Pria itu sekarang berada di bandara, baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya di Jepang bersama Hoseok. Tapi sekarang dia hanya pulang bersama manajernya, tidak bersama Hoseok. Sehari sebelum jadwal keberangkatan, Hoseok menyuruh Jimin untuk pulang duluan saja, pria itu tahu bahwa Jimin merindukan kekasih pucatnya, lagipula dia masih ingin menikmati liburan di Jepang. Jadi Hoseok memutuskan untuk pulang beberapa hari setelah Jimin agar dia mendapatkan waktu berduaan. Setahunya member lain sedang menikmati waktu liburan dengan bepergian, tidak dengan Min Yoongi-kekasih Jimin-pasti dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di studio atau _dorm_. Pun keluarganya Yoongi tinggal di Seoul jadi tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu jika ingin mengunjungi mereka. Lagipula Hoseok tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk jika sudah sampai di _dorm_ nanti. Menyakitkan _man_.

Jimin sih hanya meng-iya-kan saja. Toh untungnya juga ada di dia hehe.

" _Hyung_ , bisa mampir ke restoran dulu, aku ingin membelikan makanan untuk Yoongi _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin kepada manajernya yang diiyakan oleh manajernya.

"Kau pesan apa Jimin? Biar aku saja yang turun."

"Belikan saja _jajangmyeon_ dan _tangsuyuk_."

"Baiklah."

Setelah melepas sepatu dan mantel, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dorm menuju kamar kekasihnya sambil menenteng makanan yang dibelinya tadi.

" _Sugar_?" Panggil Jimin saat membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya. Tidak ada jawaban Jimin pun memasuki kamar tersebut. Dilihatnya Yoongi yang sedang fokus dengan musiknya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin sambil menyentuh pundak Yoongi.

" _Shit_! YAK! Kau mengagetkanku sialan." Runtuk Yoongi sambil mengusap dadanya sendiri. Serius, dia benar-benar kaget. Tidak sadar ada orang yang masuk karena dia menggunakan headphone.

Jimin meringis, "kau saja yang terlalu fokus, aku kan sudah memanggilmu tadi. Jangan terbiasa mengumpat gitu, kau tidak kasihan calon bayi kita diperutmu?"

"Calon bayi kepalamu! Kau pikir aku hamil hah?!" Hardik Yoongi sambil mengepalkan tangannya, berpura-pura ingin meninju.

Jimin menggengam lengan Yoongi dengan lembut, "sudah jangan galak begitu. Kau tidak merindukanku apa?"

"Tsk! Untuk apa aku rindu padamu."

"Ketus sekali. Masih marah yah kau? Maafkan aku kemarin tidak menghubungimu seharian. Aku sibuk."

"Siapa juga yang marah,"

"Tidak usah berbohong," Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi dengan lembut, "sudah makan belum?"

Yoongi membalas dengan gelengan,

"Kebiasaan, untung aku belikan makanan tadi. Sudah, istirahat sebentar. Ayo ke dapur, kita makan." Pun Yoongi hanya menurut kepada Jimin.

"Kenapa Hoseok tidak ikut pulang?" Tanya Yoongi sambil sibuk menyiapkan makanan, sedangkan Jimin hanya sibuk memperhatikan Yoongi daritadi, tidak ada niat membantu sama sekali. Agak sialan memang.

"Ingin menikmati liburan sebentar dia bilang, dan memberi waktu untukku dan kau berduaan," kata Jimin sambil menyeringai.

"Apa tersusun rencana mesum di otakmu? Kalau iya, akan kupaksa Hoseok untuk pulang sekarang juga."

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya, "jahat sekali sih."

"Sudah, makan dulu setelah itu mandi,"

"Ah malas sekali aku mandi."

"Jika kau tidak mandi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memelukku dengan keadaan bau begitu."

"Ish, iya iya nanti aku mandi. Selamat makan."

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, dia berjalan ke arah kamar hyungnya sambil menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Tadi sesudah makan, Yoongi memutuskan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Keras kepala sekali si pucat satu itu, sudah tau hari libur malah bekerja.

Jimin memasuki kamar tersebut dan mendatangi Yoongi yang sedang sibuk, lalu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Yoongi sedikit tersentak, namun langsung rileks saat tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Jimin, "apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman. "Cuek sekali kekasihku ini. Cepat, tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sekarang. Aku mau memelukmu selama seharian dan semalaman." Paksa Jimin.

Yoongi menurut, bohong kalau dia tidak rindu. Maka dia pun mematikan komputernya sesudah menyimpan semua filenya dan mengikuti Jimin yang sudah menariknya paksa menuju kasur. Jimin merebahkan dirinya disana, diikuti dengan Yoongi di sebelahnya. Berbantalkan lengan Jimin dan diselimuti pelukan hangat dari Jimin. Setidaknya begini dapat menghilangkan lelahnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," final Jimin sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi dan memejamkan matanya. Terbang dari Tokyo ke Korea cukup melelahkan badannya. Untung ada Yoongi yang bisa dipeluk sebagai pengusir rasa penat.

 **Fin.**

.

.

Dibuat untuk memenuhi hati MinYoon-ku yang kelaparan.

Review?


End file.
